Lonely Lullaby
by dECIPHERtHErAINBOW
Summary: -Oneshot-Songfic-I wanted to hear her bad singing again, just so that I know she's near. But all I hear is my voice and the piano in the background. I'll never hear her in person again, no matter how much I hated that fact.


**Lonely Lullaby**

**Total Drama Revenge of the Island**

**Lightning and Anne Maria**

**-Lightning POV-**

I lay in my room, trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't for some reason. I won the million, but I felt like I lost something. I knew what that something was. That something was the only thing that I would think of other than myself. She was perfect with her seductive figure, her passion, those eyes... I admired her from afar, and so, I lost her. I should've made my mover faster, but I didn't, and now she's filming Jersey Shore. Never will she give me a second glance if we cross paths, because what we had is now lost, but then again, can you lose something you never had?

I remembered when we met on that island, she had gone on a walk to get away from the madness, and it started to rain. She took cover under a tree and wouldn't walk in the rain, she didn't want to ruin her hair. When I urged her to come back to the cabin, she actually fought back! I think that's when I fell in love with her. After that we hung out, but it was nothing more. That kiss we had, it was an accident. I was jogging and she was chasing after Dakota (who had made the mistake of taking her spray tan). It meant nothing, at least to her.

All this grieving of her being gone, was overwhelming. I needed to sleep, I hadn't in the last few days. Maybe, a lullaby would help. I turned to the piano station. A sad melody played and I don't know how, but I began to hum, then I was just letting the words inside of me flow. I let my emotions finally go.

_Symphony of silver tears,_  
_Sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears,_  
_Overcast these gloomy nights wear on,_  
_But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn._

_I sang my princess fast asleep,_  
_'Cause she was my dream come true,_  
_Oh Anne Maria, believe me, I loved you._

I remembered when we would see each other, both of us singing horribly by the camp fire, but I guess together we were okay. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how much I cared. But she'll never know. If I told her now, I doubt she would believe me. She was the love of my life, even if she herself didn't know it.

_But now those lonely lullabies,_  
_Just dampen my tired eyes,_  
_Because I can't forget you._  
_Because I can't forget you._

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_  
_When the nightmares take me,_  
_I will scream with the howling wind,_  
_'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

A tear ran down my cheek as I remember the times when we would both have nightmeres on the same nights and comfort each other. However, those days were behind me and forgotten.

_Dizzy love turned a star lily pink,_  
_And hung above our lids too flushed to blink,_  
_But icy blue froze the fairytale cold,_  
_Though I treasured you and you sparkled with someone to hold._

_I sang my princess fast asleep,_  
_'Cause she was my dream come true,_  
_Oh Anne Maria, believe me, I loved you._

But my fairytale was over. We were past the cliche 'The End'. I loved her, but she would never return the feelings. I already got my happy ever after, except on thing was missing, I didn't get the girl. I got the money, but right now that was nothing.

_But now those lonely lullabies,_  
_Just dampen my tired eyes,_  
_Because I can't forget you._  
_Because I can't forget you._

I wanted to hear her bad singing again, just so that I know she's near. But all I hear is my voice and the piano in the background. I'll never hear her in person again, no matter how much I hated that fact.

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_  
_When the nightmares take me,_  
_I will scream with the howling wind,_  
_'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

It started to rain outside, the droplets beating down on my window almost as fast as my tears fell to the floor. I shouldn't let this one girl make me go all emotional, I was _the _Lightning, but she was the exception.

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_  
_When the nightmares take me,_  
_I will scream with the howling wind,_  
_'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._  
_And I'd rather dream._

_Anne Maria, I'll never forget you._  
_Anne Maria, I'll never forget you._

How could I?

_Anne Maria, remember me?_  
_I'll never forget you._

_Anne Maria, remember me?_  
_I'll never forget you._

_Anne Maria, remember me?_  
_I'll never forget you._

But I guess that's just how it goes nowadays.

**A/N: A LightnigxAnneMaria songfic. The song is 'Lonely Lullaby' by Owl City. When I heard the lyrics I just had to write it! So review!**


End file.
